Scientific Theorems
If a scientific theorem has prerequisites, you must meet them to learn it. You can learn the theorem at the same time that you meet its prerequisites. General Any Science Officer may take these general theorems. These theorems focus on the primary role of a science officer: identifying threats in the form of creatures and phenomenon. Alien Anthropology Your study of cultures from across the quadrant has yielded the following advantages. * Your Intelligence increases by 1. * You gain advantage on Science (Intelligence) skills checks to identify types* of Klingons, Romulans, Orions, Gorn, Tholians, and many more minor races. *Types of humanoids refers to specific standard NPC stat blocks. For instance, you could identify the general capabilities of a Romulan Subcommander or an Orion Slave Trader with this theorem. Chess Theory You play a lot of 3d chess in your spare time. * Your Intelligence increases by 1. * You gain proficiency with Gaming Set (Chess) if you are not already proficient. * You gain advantage on Chess (Intelligence) tool checks. Linguistics You have an ear for languages. * Your Intelligence increases by 1. * You Learn six languages of your choice. Exobotany Your study of botanical life from across the quadrant has yielded the following advantages. * Your Intelligence increases by 1. * You gain advantage on Science (Intelligence) skills checks and Science Station (Intelligence) and Tricorder (Intelligence) tool checks made on plants and certain botanical phenomenon (e.g. a botanical plague sweeping a distant colony world). * You do not suffer disadvantage on Medicine (Wisdom) skill checks and Medical Tricorder (Wisdom) tool checks on plants. Psionics Researcher You've studied psionic phenomenon in a number of Federation races, granting you an edge in this exotic area of study few of your colleagues have ventured into. * Your Wisdom increases by 1. * You do not suffer disadvantage when making Science (Intelligence) or Medicine (Wisdom) related to psionic phenomenon. Well Read From Surok to K'hless, you have studied the foremost writers in the quadrant. * Your Wisdom increases by 1. * When you take the Help action to aid another creature’s ability check, you can make a DC 15 Wisdom check. On a success, that creature’s check gains a bonus equal to your proficiency bonus, as you share pertinent philosophical musings. To receive this bonus, the creature must be able to understand what you’re saying. Veterinary Science Your study of animal life from across the quadrant has yielded the following advantages. * Your Intelligence or Wisdom score increases by 1. * You gain advantage on Science (Intelligence) skills checks and Tricorder (Intelligence) tool checks made on beasts and monstrosities. * You do not suffer disadvantage on Medicine (Wisdom) skill checks and Medical Tricorder (Wisdom) tool checks on beasts and monstrosities. Xenobiology You gain advantage on Science (Intelligence) and Medicine (Wisdom) skills checks and Tricorder (Intelligence) and Medical Tricorder (Wisdom) tool checks made on aberrations. * Your Intelligence or Wisdom score increases by 1. * You gain advantage on Science (Intelligence) skills checks and Tricorder (Intelligence) tool checks made on aberrations. * You do not suffer disadvantage on Medicine (Wisdom) skill checks and Medical Tricorder (Wisdom) tool checks on aberrations. Scientific Only the Scientist subclass can choose these scientific theorems. Astrophysics Your intense study of astrophysics has granted you certain advantages. * Your Intelligence or Wisdom score increases by 1. * You gain advantage on Science (Intelligence) skills checks and Science Station (Intelligence) tool checks made on certain phenomenon. * You gain proficiency with the Navigation Console. Computer Science Expert You're a certified Starfleet computer expert. * Your Intelligence increases by 1. * You gain advantage on Science (Intelligence) skills checks and Science Station (Intelligence) and Tricorder (Intelligence) tool checks made on constructs and certain technology. * You have proficiency with a large array of Federation computer tools and the broad knowledge needed to have proficiency with most alien computer tools. * You do not suffer disadvantage when making Deception (Charisma), Persuasion (Charisma), Insight (Wisdom) or Intimidation (Charisma) skill checks on constructs. Theoretical Physics Your study of theoretical physics has granted you additional insight into noncorporeal energy beings, strange energy phenomenon, and similarly exotic applications of physics. * Your Intelligence increases by 1. * You gain advantage on Science (Intelligence) skills checks and Science Station (Intelligence) and Tricorder (Intelligence) tool checks made on outsiders and certain phenomenon. Medical Only the Doctor subclass can choose these medical theorems. Bedside Manner You've developed a bedside manner. * Your Charisma increases by 1. * You gain proficiency in the Deception (Charisma) and Persuasion (Charisma) skills. Pathologist You have mastered the diagnoses and treatment of disease. * Your Intelligence increases by 1. * You have advantage on Wisdom (Medicine) checks made to diagnose or treat diseases. Medical Anthropologist You have had occasion to use a wide range of medical tools from a wide range of cultures spread across the technological spectrum. * Your Wisdom increases by 1. * You do not suffer from disadvantage for using unfamiliar or primitive medical technology. Toxicologist You have mastered the diagnoses and treatment of poisons and similar toxic substances. * Your Intelligence increases by 1. * You have advantage on Wisdom (Medicine) checks made to diagnose or treat poisons. Xenopsychologist You have studies the psychology of various alien races, granting you an understanding of alien thought processes. * Your Wisdom increases by 1. * You do not suffer disadvantage when making Insight (Wisdom) skill checks on creatures that are very different from you.